Doors, particularly for demountable interior partitions, should be easily hung and unhung. Such doors, even full height doors, should also easily be height adjusted without requiring the door to be unhung, an adjustment made and then reinstalled.
Most doors using conventional leaf hinges cannot readily be hung or unhung and when hung cannot readily be height adjusted. Some door hinge assemblies use retractable top pintles but the mechanism for retracting and extending the pintles is usually quite complex and expensive. Levers requiring special connections which sometimes bind are often employed.
Also, most floors are not level in general construction. To operate properly the frame must be square and level for the door to swing true. This is a condition often not found in the mounting and demounting of interior partitions. Accordingly, a door hinge pivot which may allow for up to one-half inch or more out of level across the frame opening, while still being floor supported is desirable. The problem may of course be exacerbated by carpeting or under carpeting wiring.
Most door pivot hardware settles into carpeting under the weight of the door which may cause a binding condition, or require the door to be unhung, shims added and reinstalled. Also, most pivot designs are limited to a predetermined maximum door weight which is less than the weight of a full height door leaf for a 9 or 10 foot ceiling. Accordingly a simplified low cost, easily hung and unhung, door pivot assembly which can be adjusted with the door in place and accommodate sizable door weights is desirable.